Mi Tomate Pequeño
by Mattaya Anne
Summary: When Lovino finds himself sickly and on the streets right after WW2, food is hard to come by. He and his fratello struggle to find even just little bits and pieces. When a stranger begins to give him tomatos, Lovino feels stronger. But as he continues to take the tomatoes, he begins to feel more and more suspicious. (Based off of Mr. Kirkland written by xoBlackIcex) (Spamano)
1. Chapter 1

Mi Tomate Pequeño

Spamano

Sicily 1951

Lovino coughed, blood coming out as he did so. His little fratello was off running around, doing the work in order so he could have his damn medicine. He sniffled quietly, and his amber colored eyes looked around the hot, and crammed city street. Lovino continued to do his humiliating beggars routine for food around the food vending area, his voice pleading for any scraps they could possibly give to him. To his bitter disappointment, he was turned out every time, mostly getting rocks and such pelted at him. A sigh escaped his lips, and his distended belly from days of insufficient food, and endless days of hunger started to get to him. The young, about 16 year old man went over to the fountain, feeling like breaking down as he always wanted to. Being sickly made him unable to work, which meant that his fratello would suffer because of his fucking condition.

Then, he felt the same pair of eyes once again on him. It was always the same man, probably not too much older than himself, watching. Always watching. Lovino tried day in and day out to avoid him, but he always managed to show up, somehow. Uneasily, Lovino looked up, and the man smiled radiantly, before he managed to pull away from the hypnotic stare that held him there. Lovino looked down at his hands, before glancing back at the man, to see he was gone. Frowning, he looked forward, only to have the creepy, no downright fucking weird face RIGHT IN HIS OWN. Lovino screeched slightly, and almost fell backwards into the fountain, had the man not caught his arm.

The man laughed, green eyes never leaving his face, whilst strong, tanned hands clasped onto him. "Good thing I caught you!" He exclaimed cheerfully, but Lovino scowled, weakly swatting away his arms. The man was obviously quite wealthy.

"Leave me alone, you creepy bastard!" He said, and the mans smile faltered for but a moment into something far more malicious that raised his neck hairs. It was almost like it had never happened, and he laughed cheerfully.

"Well, I thought you might like to have this, you always seem to look hungry, and growing boys need their nourishment," He said, and produced a single, perfect tomato. Lovino scowled, and let out a harsh bark of laughter.

"I never asked for your help!" He said, but his stomach growling betrayed him, and the mans eyes danced slightly, as he almost tauntingly held out the tomato in front of his face.

"Hmm… Well, perhaps. But you do need it, little tomate!" He exclaimed, before dropping it into the surprised Italian boys lap. Lovino picked up the perfect fruit, breaking his gaze for a moment, and started to argue, when he noticed something.

The man had vanished.

Lovino scowled, whatever! Might as well take the damn thing. He picked it up, and started back to where he and his brother commonly set up camp, not seeing or feeling the green eyes that followed him, that smile ever present.

Hook, line and sinker.


	2. Chapter 2

Lovino arrived back at the little shit hole they had managed to keep as their own, with very, very few things from their past there. Extremely well hidden, of course. Fucking thieves would steal anything thing they could get their damn hands on. He placed the tomato on the least dirties place, in honor of finally having gotten food. Granted, it was from the hella creepy bastard that liked to stalk him, but it was food nonetheless.

"Fucking creepy bastardo," He muttered, "What an idiot!" He said, and the tomato almost seemed to darken for a split second, and he blinked, rubbing his eyes. What the fuck was that?! Whatever. He did not even want to know. "It's just being fucking hungry all the damn time."

Lovino watched the tomato, and occasionally stroked its' smooth skin, and his mouth almost began to water, as he looked at it with such an ardent desire. He felt like it was calling to him to eat it. It wanted him to, didn't it? Feli wouldn't miss just one little bite, right?

_I am such a fucking pig_, was the only thought as he devoured the whole thing, licking his fingers, and let out an accidental moan, having food for once full up his tummy. He had to find the damn Spaniard and demand for more. He needed more. Lovino licked off the juices that had spilt onto his hands, and his tummy grumbled, before he scowled. He was suddenly drawn out of his thoughts by his fratello racing in.

"Veh! Fratello! I have your medicine!" He exclaimed in his cheerful voice. Lovino felt guilt start to claw at him, from having eaten the blasted tomato. He smiled uneasily, unnoticed by his fratello.

"Eh? Oh, you're such a happy bastard," He muttered, which was Lovino for thank you. Feli grinned, and handed him the bag of expensive medicines. Lovino reached in and fished around, before managing to find some that he needed. Then, they went to go and vainly search in the garbage cans for something to eat, but could find nothing.

They curled up like cats, and stayed close to each other.

The green eyed man watched over the two and placed a gentle kiss upon Lovino's head, being tender and loving. "Te amo, mi tomate pequeño. Serás mio muy pronto." He said, before vanishing into the night. His tomate would be his soon.

Lovino's eyes opened groggily, and sat up, yawning. His fratello was still asleep, and his little curl fluttered, as he murmured 'veh' in his sleep. Whatever. He got up, and went to go and dunk his head in the fountain, so he could wake up. _Tomatoes_, the thought suddenly came into his mind, and the haunting vision of the delicious and ever so tempting fruit came into his mind, almost hitting him like a punch in the gut. He grumbled, as his tummy growled, aching to be fed that delicious, incarnadine colored fruit.

And then the cramps came in force, bringing Lovino to his knees, holding to his gut, and rolling around, biting back tears. What the fuck kind of cramping was this shit?! These were sure as HELL not hunger pains, these were 'Satan is going to put his fucking pitch fork through your fucking stomach and twist up your intestines like they're fucking pasta' pains. When they finally ceased, Lovino was a puffy eyed, sweaty, shaky mess. He stood up shakily, and muttered profanities in Italian under his breath, before noticing those fucking eyes again.

The fucking Spaniard, damn him to the darkest regions of hell, seemed to look some what sorry, and…sympathetic? Lovino weakly gave him the finger, as he limped back to where his fratello would be. He suddenly felt a heavy weight in his pocket, and frowned, before stopping, and reached in, pulling out a tomato.

"What the fucking fuck is going on here?!" He said angrily, bronze eyes scanning for the impudent Spaniard that would dare come near him.

But he was nowhere to be seen.

Lovino scowled once more, and limped over, still clutching his middle like it might betray him again. Stupid tomatoes. He decided to toss it, but something stayed his hand. He hesitantly kept it, and started to eat it. He licked his fingers once again of the juice, and scowled. This was not going to end well, was it?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Many, many weeks passed in this manner, and Lovino had fallen under a trance. He wanted to be with the man, but he was always to be sent back home, tomatoes cooked or raw having filled his stomach. He was no longer hungry for anything else, only the juicy, red fruit that had entranced his senses, and made him desire nothing else. The sickness that had plagued him was going away, and he felt stronger. Lovino no longer felt weak, and useless. He felt alive. His appetite had decreased to only wanting tomatoes, which the damn fucking Spaniard had supplied him with. The man, whoever the fuck he was, made his advances slightly on poor Lovino. He scowled, as he waited for the damn bastard to come.

"Lovi!" Right on cue. Lovino scowled, cringing at the ridiculous, and not cute in the fucking slightest fucking way. Stupid fucking Spaniard. But he did have one hell of a smile. Shut up brain. Lovino only put up with the fucking nick names because of the fucking tomatoes. Hell yeah.

The Spaniard came over, with his blinding smile, and ridiculously white, almost blinding smile. Lovino's scowl deepened, as the shit eating smile increased, as he observed HIS LOVI. The Spaniard produced a single tomato from his bag, and Lovino began to reach for it, when he tsked.

"You forgot the magic word! And… you have to kiss me!" He exclaimed, his green eyes almost glowing with maniacal desire, lust, and… hunger? Lovino's face turned a shade of red that should be new to the color spectrum and almost slapped the damn bastard!

"WHAT THE FUCK?! OH HELL NO, I AM NOT GONNA KISS YOU, YOU FUCKING SPANIARD!" He yelled, and the man's eyes almost seemed to darken for a moment, before turning back to an eerily cheerful shade of green. Now that made the hairs on Lovino's neck raise and he really, really almost regretted that. Almost.

"I have a name, Lovi!" He replied, and their faces were close, too close, "I am Antonio Carriedo, but just call me Antonio," He said and looked at him, lips inches away from his own. Lovino's mind flashed back to the dream he'd had the night before, and his face instantly turned the same off the chart red.

"B-back off, A-Antonio! Bastardo," He muttered. Antonio's eyes hazed over for but a moment when he heard the smaller Italian speak his name, remembering how he had moaned in the dream, and totally just fucked the living hell out of him. Ah hem. Antonio pulled his feisty Italian back to him, and put the tomato into his mouth, shushing him. His eyes glowed bright green for a moment, before settling back down into their usual forest moss shade.

"Just eat the tomate," He replied, slipping his hand onto his cheek, and kissed the other end of the tomato he was eating, enjoying the ridiculously cute facial expressions his Lovi was making. Lovino ate the tomato and swallowed, neck hairs prickling with a feeling. He looked up at the fucking stupid and totally not hot the Spaniard, and saw almost a triumphant gleam in his eyes. He started to back away. Unknowing to him, his fratello had watched the entire spectacle, and it had made him drop the basket he was carrying.

Feliciano had been wondering for weeks where his fratello disappeared to, and his eyes widened when he saw that man feeding him. The man caught his eyes and let loose a slightly, no more than slightly, really creepy smile. Feliciano wanted to run and cower, but he was held captivated by those eyes. But more than anything, he felt absolutely betrayed by his brother. How could he be so selfish, and keep those tomatoes, none the less, eat them without his own flesh and blood?! Feliciano watched, as the man leaned forward and whispered something into his fratello's ear, which made his olive skin turn pale as a sheet.

The younger Italian brother watched as his brother quickly pulled away from the grasp of the man and left, his eyes almost having a teary shine. The man whom had been holding his brother shot Feliciano another pearly white smile, and Feliciano blinked. He had disappeared. Feliciano felt the neck hairs rise up, and a sudden chill over him. He ran back to where he and his fratello slept, and saw Lovino there, crying. He stood there, not understanding. What had happened between the two?

That night, when the two were settling down, Lovino looked uneasy, and was considerably jumpy. It must have something to do with that man.

"Ve? Fratello?" He asked timidly, "What's the matter?" Lovino's face got a sketchy look on it, as he continued to look around.

"There's nothing fucking wrong," he replied, and Feliciano sighed, "Just go the fuck to sleep, you overly cheerful bastard," He grumbled. That was probably Lovino for 'I love you, I just have a lot going on and I don't want to worry you.' Probably. Feliciano sighed, and laid down. Sleep came surprisingly easy for him. He never heard his fratello get up, and never heard the man whisper things into his ear, nor take Lovino.

Feliciano woke up at one point in the night, and Lovino was gone. He should have known that this could be bad, but he just pushed it off and went back to sleep. When sunlight woke him up, Lovino was still not there. He frowned, and looked around for him, "Fratello? Where are you?" He asked, and there was no answer. He stood up, and started getting worried. Feliciano ran to the fountain, where he had seen the two before, but they weren't there. He frowned, and looked around more. He waited there all they.

They never showed up.

Day after day, until the days turned into months, and the months into years, Feliciano never saw his brother. Lovino had vanished. Feliciano began to forget what he looked like. But Lovino never forgot him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, credit to the idea for the fic goes to xoBlackIcex, I am merely writing a spin off of her idea that was presented within the story line of 'Mr Kirkland' . My story has little to nothing to do with 'Mr Kirkland', if you wish to know where the idea came from, read the story! What information I have presented within here may or may not be an accurate reflection of the story itself. Like all others, I too am in the dark for which creature they are. Please review, comment, and favorite! **

Lovino was definitely not happy. Scratch that, he was beyond pissed, he had passed from pissed, to livid, to downright furious. But that didn't seem to bother the fucking Spaniard. Oh no, he seemed to mother fucking ENJOY his rage. The man chuckled, and that made him even more pissed off.

"I need to get back to my fratello," He practically hissed, and the Spaniard merely watched, those damn tan hands of his running through his fucking hair. What the actual fuck?! Lovino wanted to smack his hands away, but his hands didn't move. Great, now his body was betraying him. Fucking hell.

"No can do, tomate!" He replied cheerfully, and planted a kiss on Lovino's cheek, causing the Italian to instantly turn into a similar shade of an over ripe tomato, which caused the Spaniard to chuckle.

"I'm not a damn fruit!" He practically screeched, and the Spaniard, being irrevocably insufferable, shushed him with a tomato. Lovino did not want to eat the damn fruit; it now reeked of death and evil.

"Lovino, eat the tomato," Antonio said, his tone no longer kind, as Lovino's mouth opened the issue out a steady stream of profanities. Unfortunately, the fucking bastard managed to put in the fruit before he could even utter out a single 'Fuck you and fuck all of your fucking idiotic ness, I will shit all over your house unless you let me out'. Which was unfortunate, but DAMN those tomatoes were hella good. He chewed, as the Spaniard thoughtfully ran his hands through his hair.

When Lovino finished chewing and swallowed, he scowled, "Bastardo! I didn't want your fucking tomatoes! And why the fuck am I here, you shit head?!" Antonio almost seemed to darken again, his eyes turning a livid shade of green.

"You're mine now. You're my Lovi, and you're not leaving, sweet tomate," He replied, and stroked his cheek, "Would you like to know why?" He asked him. Lovino's eyes narrowed.

"Well, of course I want to fucking know, but like shit am I gonna fucking comply with your bat shit crazy schemes."

The Spaniard laughed at Lovino's creative use of language, before kissing his cheek, and beginning with the story.

"Hmm….where to start…" He murmured, eyes growing distant. Lovino attempted to wiggle out of his arms, which unfortunately, tightened around him. "I never said you could leave," He told him, "You will listen to me now." Lovino was forced to comply. He couldn't zone out, and for some reason, felt entirely focused on the Spaniard.

"Then start your damn story, I don't have all fucking day," He replied, antsy with anything that had to do with this fucktard.

Antonio grabbed his chin, his normally happy and pretty green eyes a livid shade of anger, "Watch your tone, tomate," He replied in a cold tone. That scared the shit out of Lovino, so he gulped and nodded, complying with him. Antonio's eyes softened, and he placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Long ago, creatures of the night roamed the earth, keeping order and peace within the land. They were ancient, and always considered to be wise and powerful. The strongest of the order, was Arthur Kirkland, king over all," Antonio's eyes almost seemed to go off, as he recounted the tale, "He was prideful, but a good leader. Kirkland understood the creatures he ruled over, but one day, everything went wrong. He started to delve deeper into the dark magics of our kind, and became powerful. Far too powerful. Many had tried to stop him, and what he had seen was his mate in the Eye of the Power. He patiently, or impatiently, awaits until the day that he might see him."

"Wait, what?! So, this king dude went crazy because he got too much fucking power and saw his damn mate?" Lovino asked with a scoff. Antonio looked at him, and a slight smile played at his lips.

"Careful tomate."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Lovino asked, eye brows furrowing.

"Because I have finally found my mate. And I am sure as hell not letting you go, not for anyone or anything. You are mine, and no one else may ever have you," He replied, and smiled, "You are my tomate."

"What the fuck?!" Lovino cried out, and wanted to deny it, he wanted to push away, and slug the damn bastard right in the mouth, cuss him out, hurt him. But, he couldn't. It was like his entire will was taken away from him, and it would be impossible for him to do anything to hurt him. And this really, really scared Lovino.

"We are meant to be, tomate," Antonio cooed softly, planting kisses along his head, and jawline, "From the moment my fruit passed your lips, you belonged to me." Lovino shuddered softly, as his hands began to climb up his shirt, and pulled it off.

"I…bastard…" He murmered, enjoying the sensual feeling. But then, an image of his fratello crossed his mind and he snapped out of it, "I just have one fucking demand," He snarled out slightly, "Protect my fratello. Don't let him get fucking hurt, or I'll rip off your head," Lovino said. Antonio smirked.

"Is that all?" He asked, in an amused tone.

"Yes," Lovino said, "Just…just protect Feliciano… My brother means the world to me…"

"Then it is a deal. He'll be protected. So long as you stay loyal to me and me alone, and do not leave my side, he will be protected, and safe. But you must promise yourself to me, because I will have you, no matter what." He said, holding his chin lightly.

"Deal," He replied almost instantly. Antonio smirked, and closed the gap between them, kissing him deeply, and keeping him close.

He had won, and his tomate would be with him forever and ever. No one would nor could take him, since he had sealed his fate with him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: No, really, I do not own Hetalia, credit to the idea for this goes to oxBlackIcex, and her fic 'Mr Kirkland'. Check it out! It's full of smuff and it's quite delightful. **

Antonio was extremely pleased with himself. He had obtained a mate, and would make love to him tonight, effectively marking him as his own. The man, or perhaps not even a man, just a creature in human form, observed his human, green eyes soft and sweet. Lovino had a delightful haze of light around him that streamed in through the window, crowning him in golden light that reflected off of that beautiful auburn hair of his. Antonio walked over silently, and wrapped his arms around his little tomate tightly, and nestled his face into his neck. He breathed in his delightful scent of… He didn't even know how to describe the heavenliness of it. All he knew was that it was perfect, and all his. Gently, he planted a kiss on his neck, before licking it lightly, tasting his sweet skin.

"What the fuck?! Keep your fucking tongue in your damn mouth!" He screeched, jumping up in the air. Antonio chuckled, and kissed his neck again.

"But tomate! You taste so good!" He exclaimed, and pouted. Antonio hated it when his pet acted this way! He just wanted to hold and cuddle him all day long, and make sure that he screamed his name at night. If you knew what he meant.

"S-shut the fuck up!" He yelled, and the plate that was in his hands slipped from his grasp, and shattered onto the floor. His beautiful olive face paled, as he knelt down, frantically trying to pick up the pieces. Antonio stopped him gently.

"Tomate! Don't hurt yourself, alright?" He requested, seeing little beads of blood on his hands. Antonio sighed, and brought the hand up to his lips, "You're such a good tomate," He said softly, as Lovino stared at him, eyes looking a little watery, "Shh… You're alright…" He said in a gentle tone, and pulled him into his lap, kissing the cut up hands, and licking away those delicious red droplets that had fallen out. Lovino shuddered under his touch, and he saw his eyes begin to shut.

"Mm…ngh," Lovino murmured slightly, and Antonio loved hearing those delightful noises of pleasure that issued from his mouth. He continued to lick his fingers, tongue darting all around, until he had finished getting them all cleaned up.

"All better! You're safe," He said softly, planting kisses on his jawline. Lovino's eyes snapped open, and Antonio watched him examine his hands.

"W-what the actual fuck?! How the fucking hell did you do this?!" He almost screeched, causing Antonio to cringe. Ulgh, humans and their noises.

"I healed you, because you are mine, and I am yours," He replied, and planted more kisses along his jawline and to his lips, pressing them together. Lovino complied, which gave Antonio great happiness. He just wanted to keep his sweet tomate with him forever. Even if he would have to hurt him, which he hoped it would never happen, but he would keep him. He deepened the kiss, scooping up the Italian into his arms, and carried him upstairs. Lovino was becoming less and less difficult, which was quite good. Antonio did like his feistiness however.

"W-where are we going?" Lovino managed to say, between the kisses Antonio was giving him. Antonio merely hummed in reply, and opened the door to their bedroom, laying him on the bed, and getting to work on his clothes.

"Mi tomate…" He said in a husky, lust filled voice, as he continued to pull off the clothing. Lovino got to work on his, and unlaced the dress shirt, hands roaming on Antonio's colder skin, before realizing what was happening and pushed him away.

"B-bastard! What the fuck is this?! I'm not gonna just let you have your fucking way with me, you damn pervert!" He yelled, pulling on his shirt. Antonio scowled, and pounced on him, quite literally, and straddled him onto the bed.

"You are mine," He said, "And mine alone. I want to make you mine officially. For now and forever," Antonio said, and started to move his hips on top of Lovinos in a provocative manner, pinning his hands above his head. Lovino let out a moan, that almost unhinged the extremely dominant side of Antonio, and pressed a chaste kiss onto his lips. He wanted him so much, and the fire in his veins coursed through him, desire sweeping through him.

"W-what?!" He screeched again, and Antonio flinched. Ulgh, he really, really needed to stop screeching, it was annoying! He placed a gentle kiss onto his lips again, his tan hands working off the clothes of Lovino, wanting him more and more.

"Just give in," He said, as his lips moved on his neck, hands unzipping his pants, and tossing them aside. Lovino's back arched slightly, and then… They were interrupted. Antonio's eyes narrowed, as he pulled away from his tomate.

"W-who the hell is that?" Lovino asked, his voice a delicious tone of husky and soft. Antonio kissed his forehead.

"Probably just a friend of mine, you stay here," He replied in a pissed tone, before pulling back on his loose shirt regrettably, and walking downstairs. If it were Gilbert or Francis, he would kill them both. Literally. He walked over and opened the door, an eerily cheerful, but mostly looking like 'I will murder you with my axe while you sleep' smile.

"Hello Antonio," a smooth British voice greeted him. Antonio's neck hair raised. Fuck. It was damnable Arthur Kirkland.

"Hello Mr. Kirkland, I'm a little busy at the moment," He said, and started to close the door. Unfortunately, the damn Brit decided to stick in his fucking foot, and stop the door. Antonio puffed out his cheeks, "What is it?"

"Careful Carriedo, I am the king," He said, in a mildly amused tone, as he stepped inside, and looked around. Like all of their species, the prominent green eyes was what attracted humans to them the most.

"Yes, you are," He grumbled in a reply, before shutting the door. He watched the Brit, feeling uneasy. The king only came if there was something extremely wrong.

"You know that boy, what's his name… Lovino? The one you acquired recently?" He asked him easily. Antonio nodded.

"You mean my mate. Of course I know what you're talking about." He replied easily.

"Well, it turns out his brother is looking for him. And, unfortunately, he has attracted the attentions of Ludwig," He said, his tone still mild, but betrayed the gravity of the situation.

"You don't mean…" He started and the Brit nodded, turning to totally seriousness now.

"I do mean, that Ludwig will be trying to help his mate find his brother. And he'll come straight to you."

"He cannot take Lovino from me, I've already fed him the fruits!" He exclaimed, growing furious. It was against their species law to take a mate from another, if you had already given them the fruit. And he had, he had given him the fruit every single day, in some form or another.

"That doesn't mean that if Lovino sees his brother, that he won't choose to go away," He replied, looking at him, "So, you either make him forget, or have him be taken away from you, by his brother. "

"Like hell I'll be loosing him," He replied, tone growing angry, "I'll have a little chat with him first, and we'll decide from there."

Unfortunately for Antonio, Lovino had been listening the whole time. And he was not happy by the conversation. Not in the slightest.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Hetalia, credit goes to oxBlackIcex, and I am using her idea with her permission. **

**Quick Note: Thank you to everyone whom has read so far! It means a ton to me, and I'm really happy that you all have reviewed and such! Shit is about to hit the fan, and so you had better hold onto your seats. **

Feliciano looked around, his eyes blinking hazily. _Where am I..? I don't even recognize this place…_ He thought drowsily, and patted the ground, before giggling softly. He sat up, and rubbed his eyes. Sunshine was pouring in through the windows, but it still felt freezing. Feliciano looked around, senses becoming more alert. He was on a wooden floor, and there was a bed above him. Whoops, he must've fallen off! The 16 year old looked around, and saw a door. He shrugged. Probably locked. He hummed, and stood up, before seeing a pair of icy blue eyes meet his own. He jumped up, and crossed his arms.

"I-I don't know what I did, but please don't hurt me!" He exclaimed, cowering in fear. The blue eyed man simply continued to watch him, and it scared the bejesus out of him. Feliciano started to back up, getting more and more scared.

"You have done nothing wrong. It's your brother that has," He replied, in a distinctly German accent. Feliciano observed him, still shaking out of his wits! What had Lovi gotten himself into this time?! Oh no, he hoped he wasn't gone because the scary Mafia had taken him away! But Lovino was tough, he could get away, right?

"W-what did Lovino do?!" He asked, "And why am I here? I'm just a pasta loving Italian, please don't kill me! I have family in Sicily!" He exclaimed, getting more and more rushed as his sentence went on, and ended up speaking more Italian. The man shook his head.

"Lovino took the tomatoes from the Spaniard, and ate them. You are here because your brother wants you to be protected," He replied gruffly, "However, the Spaniard didn't find you before I did, so you're here now, and I want to…uh…help you," He grumbled. Feliciano perked up.

"Lovino is alright? Where is he? I need to see him!" He exclaimed, and the German man seemed to almost shift uncomfortably, eyes darting away.

"To see him, you'd need to find him first, and unfortunately, Antonio is very hard to track down," He replied, the blue eyes practically piercing into Feliciano's soul. He would do whatever he could to get his brother back.

"What do I have to do?" He asked, "I need to get him back!"

"That's the only part I'm worried about," Ludwig replied, "We will talk later. But for now, come and eat. You can wash up before or after you're done."

"Oh grazie!" He exclaimed, and hugged the man, before getting a smell of absolutely divine food. He felt like floating out, but the German escorted him out.

"Ja, it is not a problem. My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt." He told the exuberant Italian. Feliciano looked up at him with his bronze eyes and smiled brightly.

"And I am Feliciano Vargas!"

Lovino was practically seething with rage. So, the damn Spaniard thought he could keep him here forever? HA! Fucking idiota! He paced inside of the room, already plotting on how the fuck he could get out of here, when the damn happy bastard walked in, practically mother fucking SKIPPING. Fuck him and his damn adorable ambiance.

"Lovi? Mi tomate? What is wrong?" He asked, as if he didn't fucking know. What a fucking bastard!

"Oh, well, let me get started," He replied, and started to list off reasons with his fingers, "For one, I get kidnapped by you in the middle of the fucking night, two you fed me those fucking tomatoes that make me feel all funny and shit, three, my fratello is in DANGER because of you're fucking possessiveness, four, I'm fucking hungry." He said, practically screaming by the end of it. Antonio puffed out his cheeks that made him look so damn adorable. NO NOT ADORABLE, like the shit he was! Yeah! He could practically see the cogs in his brain turning, as he stepped forward.

"Well, it seems I have no choice then," He said finally, and was pinning Lovino down before he could even say 'tomatoes'. Lovino looked up at him, eyes wide.

"W-what the fuck are you doing?!" He yelled, and the Spaniards green eyes turned so dark they were almost black, and entranced him. He felt things start to bind around him, and something cold be placed around his neck.

"If you won't stay with me willingly, then I will force you to. You won't remember your brother, or your past, you'll only remember me, my pet," He said, his voice now eerie and scaring the hell out of Lovino. He looked up at him, and felt hot things start to run down his cheeks, and he realized it was tears.

"P-please! Stop this!" He yelled, but it was too late. Dark tendrils began to enter his mind, and suffocated out the memories, taking them. Antonio stayed with him the whole time, whilst Lovino cried out in pain, as all of his memories were taken, leaving him feeling empty… Hallow. What was even going on again? All he knew was that Antonio had loved him and taken care of him.

"Mi tomate…" He said softly, and planted a kiss on his forehead. Lovino looked at him, eyes slightly blank now, and blinked. He belonged to Antonio.

"Antonio…" He said quietly, and Antonio smiled, producing a tomato out of thin air, before feeding it to his little tomato.

"My little tomato…" He cooed softly, watching his tomate eat.

Antonio kept a close eye on his tomate for the first few days, filling his head of false memories, he felt would end up bringing them down. But, that was a different problem, for a different time. He kept Lovino by his side, no matter where he went. Antonio always felt the German hot on his trail, the brother along with him, trying to take away Lovino from him.

As if he'd ever let him leave his side.

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and months turned into years. Lovino was now fully his, and he had continued to eat the tomatoes he had given him. Antonio ran a hand through the auburn hair, and planted kisses on his neck.

"Mi tomate." He whispered. Everything was going perfect, until Arthur found Alfred. And then, Antonio's world began to collapse around him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Hetalia, credit goes to xoBlackIcex, idea originated from 'Mr Kirkland' written by her. Also, events that happen within this story may or may not have happened within the fic, this is purely imaginative. **

**Authors Note: Thanks so much for the reviews! They mean a lot to me, and it makes me smile a lot when I read them. The story will be finishing up within the next 3-4 chapters! **

_Modern Day _

"Tomate! Wait up!" He exclaimed, chasing after his Lovino. The younger slowed down, his beautiful bronze eyes impatient. Where might they have been going? Well, Antonio was going to make sure Lovino got an education. Over the last 60 years that he had his Lovino, a lot of things had been brought up, but what bothered Antonio most was his Tomate's lack, or having hardly any of, an education. And so, he was going to be enrolled in the local high school, and graduate!

"B-bastardo," He wheezed, "We need to get there sooner! Or I'm gonna be fucking late," He hissed, and Antonio pressed a gentle kiss to his neck, sending a gentle shudder through Lovino that made him quite happy.

"Hush tomate, we will get there in time," He cooed, and stroked back his hair, and he blushed bright red, smacking away his hand. Antonio sighed. Perhaps he should let him age up a bit. Maybe. That might be necessary. Lovino grabbed his hand, and practically dragged him onto the campus. Lovino's eyes widened, and he looked around. Antonio watched him fondly, and gently took him up to the attendance office.

"_Hola_, I'm Antonio Carriedo, and this is my cousin, Lovino Vargas. He's staying with me, and I wanted to get him enrolled," He said, turning on the charm to full blast, giving the old ladies there a swoon practically. Lovino pinched his wrist slightly, getting jealous. Antonio gave his hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

"O-of course," one replied, and got out paperwork, "You'll just need to fill this out," She replied, and handed the clip board with papers on it to him. Lovino looked at it, and to his disappointment, it wasn't in Italian. Damn.

"_Muchas gracias!_ We will fill this out, and then when will he start classes?" He asked them, and gave them another dazzling smile.

"T-tomorrow, more than likely," She replied. Lovino glanced at her name plate, and it read _Mrs. Goldburg_. Hmph. Antonio pulled over his tomate to the chairs, and started filling it out, green eyes observing it. He began to write down all the information, contact things… All those things. Lovino's eyes were on him, and he smiled. Sweet tomate. But he frowned, seeing him stand up out of the corner of his eye.

"Lovino, sit down," He said, patting the spot next to him again.

_ 'Lovino sit down' my ASS_, he thought and scowled. No, he had a mission. A blonde dude had entered the office. He was taller than Lovino, had bright blue eyes and a persistent cowlick. He could see something around him… And the smell of apples… He held back a hiss. Only one fucked up man could do that, and it was Him

"Antonio." He hissed, "We need to leave. Now." He said, and Antonio looked up at him with frowning eyes.

"We just got here!" He exclaimed, before catching the aura and scent too. He scowled, and stood up, but turned on the friendly, "We'll come back later with everything filled out!" He exclaimed cheerfully. The blond guy looked at them, and he looked like he had seen a ghost. Lovino puffed out his cheeks, that did not bode well.

"Alright, come before 3 o'clock," Mrs. Goldburg (she smelled like an old lady with too many cats) said, and saw the blond, "Alfred! What brings you here?" She asked, frowning.

"I uh… I got a note?" He said, snapping out of his daze, and smiling at her, "It said to come to the office?" He asked. She smiled.

"Oh! Right! Well, we have a new student that will be starting tomorrow, and they need to finish up paperwork. Lovino, would you like to go on a tour of the school?" She asked him. Lovino looked up at Antonio, and he had a tight lipped smile, but gave a quick nod of approval.

"S-si," He replied, "Whatever." Alfred looked at him and grinned brightly, in a way that could only be described as fucking obnoxious.

"Let's go! The hero will show you around!" He exclaimed, and puffed out his chest, before Lovino face palmed and shot Antonio a glare that only could read _I will fucking murder you in your fucking sleep you dip shit, and then I will dance on your grave before pouring gasoline on it and BURNING IT MOTHER FUCKER._

"Whatever, let's get this over with."

Alfred was a fucking chatter box, as they left the room, and down the hall. He stopped once they were away from the office and looked at Lovino.

"Do you have a brother?" He asked suddenly, "Or a cousin? Because you look really, really familiar…" He said, and Lovino snorted.

"I live with Antonio, he's my family," He replied. But that didn't feel right. It never felt right when he said it. There was someone… But who? Every time he tried to remember, the black stickiness seemed to drag down whatever he was trying to remember further down. He had asked Antonio once, and he had gotten that dark and scary look on his face, so he had given up.

"I have a brother!" He exclaimed, "He's pretty chill…" He trailed off, seeing a blond in the hall, with the same eerie eyes as Antonio. Lovino scowled. He knew him. Arthur fucking Kirkland, what a bitch hole.

"Hello boys," He said in that fucking accent. Lovino's neck hairs raised, and he barred his teeth at him, getting out a tomato, and munched on it. Alfred looked at Arthur, and he looked slightly in a trance.

"Caio bitch," He replied dryly, and munched on his tomato. Arthur tsked, and walked over.

"Careful, other wise Antonio will be angry with you," He said, and smiled. Alfred seemed to snap out of it momentarily, and gave him a glare.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" He exclaimed, and Arthur turned his full attention to Alfred.

"Why, poppet, don't you remember? I work here now," He replied smoothly, and smirked, watching him with the same predatory look that Antonio so often watched Lovino with. Lovino's neck hairs raised again. _Oh fuck. Poor bastard, he's been claimed by creepy ass British dude. Ulgh, fucking creatures._ He thought, and scowled.

"… Right," Alfred muttered, "Well, I'm taking Lovino on a tour, so-" He started to walk away, but the British man smiled eerily again.

"Mind if I tag along? You won't even know I'm there," He said, and his voice entailed more. Lovino let out an awkward cough, and scowled.

"Sorry bastard, I'm already on this freak show tour. Come another fucking time," He said. The British man looked like he wanted to tear out his liver and feed it to vulture. Lovino held his gaze, eyes narrowing. He wasn't fucking scared. Sure, he should be, but he wouldn't let this damn man interrupt the fucking tour with some kind of perverted nonsense.

"Well, poppet, Lovino, I shall see you two later," He replied after a little bit, turning his gaze to Alfred, and had on that fucking creepy ass smile again, that made Lovino want to hold onto Tonio, "Oh, and Lovino?" He asked, looking at him, "Fire gets out the darkness," He said, before walking down a hall.

"That was fucked up," Lovino said, shuddering. He looked at Alfred, who was watching him.

"… How did you do that?!" He exclaimed, "How did you hold him off like that? Tell me," He said, tone pleading and eyes were wide with worry.

"Simple. You can't let them get to you. Now, let's finish up this damn tour."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, credit goes to xoBlackIcex, read 'Mr Kirkland' it's quite delightful. All events taking place in the story are of (mostly) my invention. Thanks for the reviews and reads! **

Needless to say, Lovino got off to a rocky start. After being pestered endlessly by Alfred, and getting odd questions about if he had any brothers, which he was pretty damn sure he didn't, he finally was able to get back to the bastard. He scowled, as Antonio smiled, a little nervous.

"Thanks for the damn tour, I'll see you tomorrow," He grumbled, arms crossing. The stupid American idiot merely laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Totally! See ya then!" He exclaimed, and raced off. Lovino watched him, a scowl on his face. What a cheerful bastard. He shook his head, and ran a hand through his hair, before meeting the green eyes of Antonio, whom did not look pleased.

"What?" He asked, scowling, "Something up your ass today?" He asked him, and Antonio gave him a warning look, that silenced Lovino.

"Time to go home," He replied, and gave the paperwork to the lady. She told them what they'd need, uniform and school supplies wise, Antonio smiling and giving them the charm. But something seemed wrong. Lovino looked at him, watching him carefully with his bronze eyes. Antonio grabbed his wrist in a gentle, but firm grasp, and marched out of the office. Once they were outside, Antonio was practically seething with rage.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Why on Earth would you ever even say that kind of thing to Arthur?! Do you want to get us both killed?" He asked him, looking into his eyes. Lovino shook slightly, he had never seen him this angry before.

"N-no…" He replied quietly, and Antonio's grip relaxed. Lovino brushed away the tears that had started to come up to his eyes angrily, and looked away. Fucking bastard.

"I am sorry tomate. I'll make you some good food, and we can talk about this," He said softly, and walked to the car with him. Lovino didn't answer, still hurt by how gruffly he had been handled. It wasn't his fucking fault that the damn Englishman was there! Why did he have to suffer?! He wiped away more angry tears, and got in the passenger seat, and suddenly froze, body tensing up. A face, so much like his own, flashed before his eyes, with a curl that stuck out to a ridiculous length.

"… Fratello…" He whispered, and looked up at the Spaniard, aura instantly darkening. Antonio looked down at him.

"What was that?" He asked, getting in the drivers seat. Lovino felt absolutely livid. This fucking idiot was wondering what the fuck was wrong with him?! What the fuck!

"We do need to talk, you fucking bastard, and I am gonna chew the fuck out of you, and fucking bury you alive, damn it!" He said, voice getting louder as he looked at him. How dare he suppress his memories of the only person that mattered to him! What the actual fuck was wrong with him?! Lovino got out of the car, and slammed the door shut. He had to find Feliciano, before it was too late. He had to.

"Lovino?! Get back in the car!" Antonio said, and went out to grab his tomato and talk some sense into him. But Lovino had a mission.

"I'm not gonna get back into the fucking car until I find my damn fratello, so help me!" He exclaimed, and started to walk away, when he felt something stop him. He looked down, and found those damn chains around his ankles again. Those fucking things would be there, huh?

"Get back into the car," Antonio ordered, in a far more scary, and intimidating voice. Lovino sucked in a breath, and went back in, the chains disappearing. Antonio grabbed his wrist, and pulled him into his lap, before starting to bite down on his neck, not enough to break the skin but enough to hurt.

"S-stop it!" He yelled, and pushed against him, but Antonio was so much stronger than he was. He kept a firm grasp around him.

"Then you'll run away. And I will be very sad," He replied, "I can't let my little tomate run away from me. But know that if you do, I will hunt you down, and I will chain you to the bed, and keep you there," He said, before kissing his lips. Lovino chose to not kiss back, and pushed away from him.

"Well, take me to my fucking fratello!"

"No."

"Why the fuck not?!"

"Because you are mine and mine alone," He replied, "I'm hardly letting you go to school as it is. If you break cover, I will make your life hell."

"… So no choice yet again?"

"Oh tomate. You always have a choice, but the one that you pick to continue on is your own ordeal." He replied, and nuzzled his neck, "I'm never letting you go. You are mine, and nothing can change that."

Lovino crossed his arms, staring stony faced off into the distance. Fuck him. Fuck everyone. He wouldn't allow this to stand for much longer. He had to get away, he absolutely had to. But how?! _I could always stop eating the tomatoes… But then what would happen? He'd probably force feed me into it… _

"Stop being so glum," He said, and kissed his neck, and put him back into his own seat. Lovino buckled up, and crossed his arms, puffing out his cheeks. It was official. This was possibly the worst day ever.

Of course, the damn bastard wanted to go fucking clothes shopping for his fucking uniform. He scowled, having tried on at least 50 different pairs of khaki's. How many different types of fucking KHAKI PANTS were there?!

"Can we just get a couple pairs and go the fuck to home?!" He exclaimed, absolutely sick and tired of shopping. He hated it as it was, but since the damn bastard had been all kooky earlier, it only made matters worse. He heard the damn Spaniard give a laugh, and swooped into him, wrapping his arms around him and giving him gentle kisses.

"Soon! You just need to try on a few dress shirts and then we can!" He exclaimed. Lovino pushed away his face, cursing him in Italian. They had finished up, and decided to go home. Walking through the parking lot, he got a lot of strange looks, and such directed at himself.

"Fuck off," He mumbled to the people in a quiet tone, his face making the color spectrum green with envy. Antonio loaded the bags into the back of the car, and opened the door for Lovino. He got in, and buckled up once more, and they drove back home.

That night, there was a knock at the door, and Lovino schlumped downstairs. If it was another damn girl scout asking to buy cookies, he might buy an entire dozen of samosas. Again, and then- he blushed bright red, and opened the door, only to be face to face with the blond guy from earlier. He blinked before scowling.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" He hissed, turning on the porch light. Antonio hated having on lights in the house. Whatever. He was a weird bastard anyways. The other boy, what the fuck was his name again, "And who the hell are you again?!"

"I'm Alfred Jones, remember? Look, I really, really, REALLY need to talk with you," he said, his voice sounding urgent. Lovino frowned.

"Why the fuck do you need to talk with me?!" He exclaimed, and Antonio swooped down behind him. He hadn't even heard him. Antonio gave Alfred a smile that could count in both sexy, sinister, scary, and fucking sexy. Mmph.

"Lovino, stop being so rude! Let him in," Antonio cooed, kissing behind his ear. Lovino smacked him, and the blondie looked rather nervous.

"Sure you wanna come in still?" He asked glumly, and the blond nodded.

"I am. I have a few questions."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Hetalia (so sad), the idea still originates from xoBlackIcex, and I am just a poor girl from a poor family (SPARE ME MY LIFE FROM THIS MONSTROSITY). I just want to say a huge thank you to everyone whom as reviewed and read! It means a whole lot to me, enjoy the chapter! Xoxo **

Lovino guided in the blond, and Antonio left the room. Probably to go and pick some more of those damn tomatoes that he loved so fucking much. Ulgh. He was so full, he couldn't even food right now. Alfred looked around, a little surprised.

"What the fuck is that expression for?" Lovino snapped at him, and turned on a light in the living room, and sprawled out on a couch.

"Lovino, you're being a terrible host!" Antonio yelled from another room, and Lovino snorted, rubbing his forehead, and muttering something in Italian below his breath, before looking up at the blond.

"Okay, look, this might sound totally weird but," He started, and got out papers from his bag, and… Pictures? Of Feliciano? What the hell, the dude had gotten ancient! _Well, no shit Sherlock, of course he has, he wasn't cursed to be with this damn Spaniard for all of fucking eternity!_ "I was looking up on the web monster stories, and I found this guy. He had a brother he had lost over 60 years ago. And his name was Lovino. Your name is Lovino, and your last name is Vargas, right? Are you guys related or something?"

"Well, first off, that is really fucking creepy that you not only know where I live, but also that you found these fucking pictures! Second, why the fuck would you care?" He asked, leaning back on his chair and scowling, "It probably has nothing to even fucking do with you. Unless you're also here about Kirkland, in which case," He snorted, "You're fucking out of luck. Don't take shit from strangers, beat them with their own fruit."

The blonds mouth fell open, and his sapphire eyes looked absolutely flabbergasted. Lovino snorted.

"Didn't your parents ever teach that?" He asked mockingly, "Mine died before they could tell us shit. Ain't that the funniest fucking thing?" He asked, and looked up at the clock. Damn, still too early to go to bed.

"So… you're the Lovino from the story?!" he asked, "How the hell are you still alive?" He asked, and Lovino rubbed his temples. This fuckwad was sure full of shit. His brain was probably pretty conceited too.

"Yeah, like I said," he replied, producing a perfect tomato, a bitter expression on his face, "You don't take shit from strangers. No matter how hungry you are, don't take or eat anything. How many of Kirkland's apples have you already eaten?" He asked him, tone more serious now.

The American counted them out on his fingers, "Uh… I think three," He replied, and Lovino let out a relieved breath.

"Well, thank goodness you're not like me," He replied, "Or else you'd be stuck with your own pain in the ass for ever. Literally," He said, and Antonio somewhere in the house let out a laugh.

"What… What even are they?" Alfred asked him quietly. Lovino eyed him for a long time. Should he tell him? He puffed out his cheeks, debating. Nah, he didn't want to scare him. Yet. Plus, it would keep him coming back, wanting to know more, and fuck, he'd get a damn social life outside of the tomato giving Spaniard that was too fucking cheerful.

"That… You really, really do not want to know," He said after a while, twirling his tomato. Lovino tossed it in the air, and it disappeared again, "Believe me. You'll be wanting to buy as much holy water as possible. Or better yet, go and hide inside of a Catholic church. They hate stepping into those. It doesn't burn them, but it's like… a bad stench."

"How do you know?" He asked, frowning. Lovino smirked.

"I have relationship problems, that's how," He replied dryly, "Just cause I eat the damn fruit, does not mean I'm damned with him. Just stuck."

"So… There is a chance for me yet?" He asked hopefully.

"Don't bet on it kid. Kirkland knows what the hell he's doing. Now, I'll take you home." He said, standing up. Antonio immedietly swooped in, a concerned look on his face.

"Lovi! Wait for me!" He exclaimed, and kissed his cheek, before running off to get his stuff.

"B-bastard! No! I'm gonna take my friend home myself, just stay here, damn it!" He yelled, and scowled more. Over protective bastard. Of course, Antonio wouldn't fucking hear of it, so they were forced to walk with him. It looked to Lovino like the blondie wanted to ask more questions, but being in the presence of Antonio made him wary. Lovino walked by him, and Antonio kept an arm around his waist, almost as if marking his territory. Damn him. He got Alfred home, and he refrained from hissing at the house where the damn Brit lived.

"See you tomorrow!" Alfred yelled, and went inside. Lovino nodded absentmindedly, and they began walking down the road again. A little ways down, they were stopped by the British man.

"Hello Lovino, Antonio. Might I have a word?" He asked pleasantly. Antonio's grip around Lovinos waist tightened slightly, and he smiled tightly.

"Of course, señor. What is it?" He asked, that smile in place once more.

"Please don't tell Alfred anymore, I enjoy to watch the lad struggle with this," He said pleasantly, "And besides, Lovino had no help, and he stayed right where he was supposed to. With you."

"Like hell I'd damn someone else to this fucking fate," Lovino hissed, getting a look from Antonio. But he didn't care! It wasn't fair that Arthur had his fucking creepy hands all over Alfred, who seemed pretty damn chill. Why the fuck was the Brit acting over this anyways?!

"Antonio, I'd advise that you have a chat with your own pet, lest he says a little too much," His tone remained pleasant, but the atmosphere seemed to drop by about 10 degrees, and Lovino suppressed a shiver. Poor Alfred. No wonder he was freaking out.

"Sí, of course," He replied, and hastily pulled Lovino close, much to his irritation, but merely pursed his lips and said nothing, "We shall get going then, yeah? Good night Arthur," He said, and steered Lovino away. All the while, Lovino could feel those damn snake eyes practically boring into his back. He shuddered slightly. What a fucking creep.

"Why the fuck do you let that skinny little bastard boss you around?" Lovino asked angrily, as they got into the house. He pulled off his coat, and was promptly pinned against the wall, an indignant Antonio looking at him.

"Listen Lovino, and listen closely," Antonio said, his tone having completely dropped the cheerful, and amiable ambiance that so often was there, "You need to learn to shut up. Especially around Kirkland. He can have people hurt you, and even possibly kill you. So, I need you to please, for me, just cut being a smart ass around him. At school, don't even speak to him, do not have any contact with him. Do you understand me?" He asked, his green eyes staring intensely at him. Lovino felt his eyes pricking slightly, before nodding.

"S-si…" He mumbled, and the fucking bastard released him, before covering his face with kisses. Lovino scowled, and shoved him away slightly, before being brought in for a kiss. He would be a fucking liar if he said he hated the Spanish bastards kisses, because DAMN could he kiss well. He kissed back, but was still pretty pissed. He would do anything to get even with the fucking Brit. Antonio broke the kiss, and nuzzled him affectionately.

"Let's go to bed, mi tomate," He said softly. Lovino nodded, and grabbed his hand, craving assurance that everything would be alright. It would be, right?

Right…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Still do not own Hetalia, credit goes to xoBlackIcex check her out, and yeah. Cheers! Chapters will only be coming out about once or so a week from here until June (if the story is still running then), so have fun, review and I shall see you on the other side**.

**Warning: Gets violent with Antonio, mild yaoi **

_Oh fuck, what the shit?! How the hell am I gonna be able to ever make it to my damn classes on time?! Ulgh, at least I have some tomatoes._ Lovino's thoughts raced, and he barely managed to slide into his first period. The teacher looked at him and gave him a bright smile.

"Hello! You must be the new student, yes?" The woman asked. She was pretty, with blonde hair and blue eyes. She had a vaguely French accent, and seemed pretty relaxed. Why the fuck did he have to take art? Oh, right. The damn Spaniard had fucking signed him up. Damn him.

"Uh… si…" He muttered in a response. The teacher pointed at a seat he could take. Of fucking course, it was the only EMPTY one next to the damn loud mouth American! He went to go and sit down, cheeks puffing out. Lovino heard the whispers going on around him, and Alfred looked over. His face brightened instantly.

"Hey dude! Haha, that is so cool that we get to sit next to eachother!" He exclaimed. Lovino looked at him, his eyes practically gushing fire.

"Shut up! I'm trying to fucking listen!" Lovino absolutely despised it when people interrupted his fucking train of thought. Where was he?

Oh. Right.

Fucking art class. If there was one thing Lovino hated more than being bothered, it was art class because- Alfred started jabbering in his ear. Again. Lovino took in a deep, slightly stuttering breath, and turned to face him with the look of doom.

"Alfred, shut up," He said, and Alfred groaned.

"You're no fun dude! Lighten up! She hasn't even started her lecture yet!" Alfred said, and slapped him on the back jovially. If looks could kill. The French lady, who he later learned was Mademoiselle Bonnefoy, was really strict when it came to class work. Alfred would continually whispering questions to him, most of them regarding the slimy creature known as Kirkland, and he did not answer them. Well, most of them. A few he mysteriously hinted at the answer, but left him alone, in the dark. The damn bell finally fucking rang, and Lovino quickly got up, gathering up his stuff, and put away his art supplies. He got out his schedule, and had his face buried into it.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE FUCKING GOING!" He yelled at the person that had ran into him, and he continued to walk on. He finally made it to his English 2 class, meant for sophomores, which he totally was. It wasn't like Lovino was over 60 years old or anything. History would be a breeze, he had been alive during the damn potato bastards cruel rule.

He walked in, and went up to the teacher, "Scusi, I am new here. Where do I sit?" He asked, and the teacher turned around, and gave him a bright smile, and Lovino practically froze. Oh. Fucking. Shit. The teacher seemed slightly shocked but quickly got over it.

"Veh? Oh, you can sit where ever there's an open seat!" He replied, and gave him a smile. The curl had weakened considerably, and drooped down beside his face. But that was Feliciano. He could tell. Lovino numbly nodded, and walked over to go and take a seat. Lovino nodded, and walked to the back.

The rest of the school day passed, but Lovino wanted to go and see if that was him. If that was his fratello. He was glad that he had seen him, but he knew Antonio might snap. Like the last time he had seen him, before his mind went hazy after words.

_ It was a cold day in the Italian winter. North Italy winters were cold to begin with, but today, it was especially cold. It was December 1953, and Lovino was going to see his brother. He could not be spotted, but he could go and check up on him. He had convinced the damn Spaniard to take care of him, or at least help. So, his fratello had been adopted by a Hungarian and an Austrian, and they took care of him. Lovino would often have to disguise himself as to not arouse suspicion. But then again, Feliciano had always been a rather air headed guy. _

_ Romano looked up at the house, and could smell the mouth watering food scents pouring out. It smelled intensely good, and home like. Feliciano had cooking skills, like their mom had, before she died. Lovino wrapped up tighter in the coat, and the front door opened. He saw his fratello had grown maybe slightly, and his curl still bounced out. His cheerful ambiance was ever present, and that stupid shit eating smile was on his face. _

_ "Veh! Are you homeless?" He called out, and gave him a smile, "I can give you some pasta, and a cup of Cioccolata Calda (1)!" He exclaimed. Lovino could already feel the black marks that had marked him as Antonio's around his legs and waist tightening. _

_ "N-no! Bastard! I'm just.. admiring the house!" He replied, huffily. The young mans face fell a little, and Lovino felt a wave of guilt wash over him. _

_ "Well… Stay warm, veh?" He said, and Lovino nodded, before his legs started to walk for him, and back to where Antonio was. _

_ He was seething out anger, and Lovino wanted to hide, or run, or fucking anything! This man was absolutely terrifying when he got angry, and even Lovino wasn't dumb enough (as if he was __**dumb**__, e was absolutely fucking amazing) to insight the anger of Antonio. For one, he always got out his battle axe. Where the fuck did he get that thing anyways? _

_ "Why did you go to your brothers house, hmm?" He asked, his tail coming out. The features that he so often used magic energy to come out released during his rage. Lovino stood his ground, but still trembled. _

_ "He is my brother! I care about him, he is all I fucking have left!" He replied, and watched the swishing tail, eyes flickering back up to the now literally fucking GLOWING eyes of Antonio, and immediately regretted his response. _

_ "'All you have left'? All you fucking have LEFT?! I am yours and you are mine, you will not be acting like this! I will not tolerate you going to your brothers house anymore," He said, and Lovino's eyes widened, "On top of that, you are not allowed to be more than 6 feet away, I will not have you running off from me anymore! You're mi tomate!" He said, and Lovino felt hot stuff go down his face. _

_ "You can't do this!" He yelled, and the weight of the tattoos made him stumble over to Antonio. The insane smile came onto the Spaniards lips, as he engulfed him into his being. Lovino started screaming, as the darkness took over his vision, and his limbs moved sluggishly. _

_ "__**You are mine. I will not have you leave me ever, do you understand? If I have to take your memories, so be it. You will always be mine, you can't escape that, mi tomate,"**__ Antonio told him in a possessive tone. He was let out, and there was a blinding light. Lovino blinked his eyes. What had happened? _

_ Antonio embraced him, cooing softly, "Mi tomate…mi tomate… Nunca te salgas de mis brazos (2)," He cooed. Lovino could only stare off, as his subconscious scrambled around. _

_ "Si…" He mumbled back. _

Well, that was an awful memory. Lovino shivered slightly, as he saw him pull up, with that stupid smile on his face. Lovino got in the car, and buckled in, tossing his back pack into the back.

"Tomate! How was school? Did you make any friends? How is the homework situation?" He asked, in pretty much rapid fire succession. Lovino scowled.

"Shut up! It was fine, no, I just have forms to fill out, and stupid worksheats," He replied, answering all of them in succession. Unfortunately, the stupid rapid fire of fucking dumb questions did not stop, and so he was forced to endure the Spaniards questions.

Lovino walked inside, tossing off his back pack into his room, before the door shut, and he felt Antonio's lips on his neck and arms around his waist.

"I missed you so much~" Antonio told him, and nibbled on his ear lobe. Lovino lightly tilted his head to the side.

"Mmph… Didn't have your sex toy here to keep your company?" He asked sourly. Lovino could practically feel the Spaniards happiness drop by 100 points.

"You're not a sex toy, Lovino! You're my precious tomate!" He exclaimed, and kissed his forehead, "What do I need to do for you to love me the way I love you?"

"Let me live without your constant hovering?" He replied, and Antonio sighed against his neck, before kissing it again.

"Perhaps, one day."

Italian hot chocolate

"My tomate, never leave my arms."

Thanks to all viewers! See you next chapter xoxo


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Hetalia! Credit goes to xoBlackIcex, and all that jazz. Sorry for the long wait, I've just had school crap to deal with. Make sure to review and favorite! Thanks 3**

Lovino puffed out his cheeks, slightly in anger, as he sat in his seat. _Fuck off you damn American! I don't want to fucking talk to you, so shut your big ass mouth, FUCK!_ Although, secretly, Lovino really liked the attention. But he'd never ever ever admit it. Ever. Nope. He scowled over at the American, and just listened to his mindless babble. Was he talking about hamburgers? What the fuck were those? Right, that damn heart attack on a bun, and diabetes in a cup. By diabetes in a cup, he meant those stupid milk shakes he went on and on about. Personally, Lovino only liked tomatoes, and that was the fault of the stupid Spaniard. Ulgh, what a fuck up. At least, on his part.

Class continued to drag on, and was very, very uneventful, until a certain creepy Englishman walked in. Lovino temporarily locked eyes with those venomous green ones and scowled. Arthur knew the laws on messing with another's already marked mate. That was a big no-no in their realm. He turned his focus to Alfred, who looked to be very, no extremely tense. Lovino frowned slightly. Poor guy. He did not even know the shit that these freaks would put him through.

"Pardon me, Miss Bonnefoy," He spoke, accent crisp (how the fuck an accent could be crisp, Lovino would never know, but damn, this certainly fit the description), "But could I please see Mr. Jones for a moment?" Arthur asked, and Alfred was giving him an odd mix between puppy adoration, and a sickly green face.

"I suppose so. Please have him back in before the bell," She replied, and started on the project. The bushy browed Englishman looked at Alfred, in a possessive, hungry way. Lovino watched as Alfred stood shakily to his feet. Against his better judgment, Lovino reached out to grab his arm.

"Remember, don't let him see your true emotions, bastard," He muttered, "Just stay strong and don't let him into your head anymore than he already might be."

Alfred gave him a confused look, the expression shattering for a moment, before he nodded. Lovino watched as the American walked out, and to 'talk' (probably more of getting sexually harassed by the older bastard). How mortals could be so oblivious to the existence of these creatures, Lovino would never know.

It was almost 20 minuets later, when Alfred walked back in, looking disheveled, and sat back in his seat. He looked very green, and Lovino almost gagged at the intense scent of overly sweet _apples_ radiating off of him. What the fuck had happened to him?! However, Lovino was not stupid enough to try or say anything, so he just sat back.

Later, when Lovino was picked up, he climbed into the car, "Poor American," he started, as he got buckled. He got a confused look from Antonio. Lovino scowled, as he looked up, "What is that for?!" He asked heatedly. Lovino despised being looked at, if it was negative.

"Nothing! I'm just so glad mi tomate is learning compassion!" He replied, and hugged him around his middle, nuzzling his neck affectionately. Lovino's face flared up in a bright red color, and he looked away, trying to pry off the overly affectionate Spaniard.

"S-shut up! I'm just worried that the damn English bastard is taking advantage of him!" He replied, stuttering, and still tried to pry him off. Immediately, he sensed a change in Antonio's mood, as the grip tightened around him slightly.

"Lovino," He said warningly, "You know better than to mess with Kirkland! Especially when it comes to Alfred, it's all just-" He cut himself off, "Anyways! I have friends coming over tonight, remember Francis and Gilbert?" He asked, and grinned.

"Oh FUCK, not those dumbasses!" He yelled and his face immediately turned into an angry red color. The last time he had seen them, was about 4 years ago, and all they had done was tease him mercilessly. It bothered the SHIT out of him!

"Oh tomate! Don't be so rude! They're my friends!" Antonio chastised, before kissing him lightly on the cheek, "They'll be polite this time!" Lovino snorted at that, knowing Francis, all he'd do was waggle his eyebrows and tell Lovino that his legs were looking especially nice. Ulgh, it bothered the SHIT out of the poor Italian boy!

"As if," He replied, "If that pervert Francis makes one move on me, I'm going upstairs and you won't get me down!" He said. Antonio gave him another kiss on the cheek.

When they got home, Antonio was creating practically a storm in the kitchen. He was dicing up tomatoes (the regular ones, thank God), and making an entire flurry in the kitchen. Lovino knew better than to get involved with the crazy Spaniard and his love of the kitchen, so he just did homework. Lovino was actually really intelligent, despite his slightly very angry and irritated personality that made him seem less intelligent. This was about the 4th or 5th time he'd been through high school, and the damn Spaniard never let him age. He was always stuck at 16, which sucked, considering that he still had slightly boyish features.

Lovino was just finishing his trig homework, when there came an obnoxious laugh from the kitchen.

_Fuck, it's Gilbert. And probably Francis. _


End file.
